


I saw you

by SaraWolffuchs



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Mystic, One Shot, Skeksis - Freeform, The Great Conjunction, The dark crystal - Freeform, beginning, urRu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraWolffuchs/pseuds/SaraWolffuchs
Summary: Urva woke up, feeling like he lost something
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	I saw you

It started with a flash of bright light. Everything hurt and was starting to itch. Like pulling on skin, but never stopping, till it was off. That was the last thing he felt before he woke.  
Creatures screamed and hisses, feral sounds, giving the feeling of scared beasts in cages finally free but scared of the new environment. He opened his eyes. There were two kinds of creatures, well, at least the one making sounds, there were 3 different at the side, just watching in shock. He was in shock too, but for sure for another reason. He lifted his hand, seeing it cream skin and long slender fingers. His other pair of arms, supporting resting on his legs. His name. What was his name? Va…va..

He was pulled somewhere, deep within his very being, was an energy, guiding him to his destiny. Va lifted his head, searching not long for his pull. It was one of the other creatures. It was so different. Feathers clothed his back, neck and top of his head, talons where his fingers had blunt nails, and a sharp beak with razor sharp teeth, yet unruled lined along its jaw. Its skin was ragged with spikes, it wasn’t cream as he was, the colour went from blue to green, and some parts where purple. And its eyes were green. 

The moment he admires the body of the beast, it started hissing…  
“Mal” 

Was it, his name? Mal? He was Va and he was Mal…why does it sound so familiar?  
Mal crouched low, reaching with his upper arms closer to Va, not touching, just showing off. He was strong from just looking at him. They sized each other up. There was a tense aura around them, Mal hissed, grunted. As if the very movement of each of his limps caused some sort of pain. 

“OOOOooooh” 

Val and Mal looked up, seeing one of the beaked creatures threw one of his one in a fired pit. At the very moment the one died, another of Mals burned alive, dying in agony.   
What was that? He died the same way the other. 

“if one dies, so does the other” the old hag said. She was quiet till now, only watching the ongoing screaming and grunting.   
Va turned his head, seeking his other halfs eyes. But Mal was staring at something way far from here, staring at nothing, thinking with open mouth and harsh breathes. “Mal” Va said. Mal closed his mouth, not turning his head, only moving his eyes, starring at Va.

Something snapped in him. He rushed his head towards Va, roaring and pushing the pale one to the ground, only to hurt his skin. Making Mal flinch away. It was a test, seeing if he was what he thought.   
The Urru tries to reach out for him, making small cooing sounds. Eager to be whole again, but the Skeksis turned away, hissing at him.  
Va was so conflicted. He saw another one of his kind trying the same with his half. Way more successful tha he was, his Skeksis nearly touched the out stretched hand, but one of the Skeksis came in between and pushed the gentle one way. 

Now the Skeksis came together, hissing, laughing and grunting. Some kind of feral language. Va got up, helped his other mystic friend up. “I’m Goh” he blinked slowly. “Va” was his answer.   
Both Mystic saw there Skeksis move away, on last glare towards them and then there were just a part of a pack of dangerous monsters.  
They couldn’t stay…

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so have mercy


End file.
